Charles the Conqueror
by x99
Summary: Changing the world is going to be hard will Charles be able to do it by himself or will he need help
1. The Beginning of a Legend

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a72784a766918f1b5fdc5158afdbb30f"This story has been passed down through the ages of our family. Not many know the story but, those that do say that it's a true one. About 300 years ago, there were many people who took action in the journey towards peace. Only one person successfully finished their journey. His name was Charles Marcus. Charles was a simple man he lived in a small house with his wife they got by perfectly fine and they were happy./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a72784a766918f1b5fdc5158afdbb30f" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4372845f2c54c26c74dc0b3e0737b93f"Charles was about 6"2 he had shaggy brown hair and light blue eyes. He had an average build and was often seen doing things for other people. His normal attire normally composed of some dark blue jeans with holes in them he wore black boots and normally a black t-shirt. His wife Mary was normally seen around the hospitals and little kids constantly caring for them. Mary was about 5"7; she had curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was admired by other women because of her hour glass figure. Her normal attire normally composed of a long yellow dress that she could move around in easily. She wore black shoes with her dress all the time. She wasn't a materialistic girl so; she didn't have many different pairs of shoes. Instead she just preferred to wear her black ones./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4372845f2c54c26c74dc0b3e0737b93f" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1ea941aff3e697c97d8286926dc78451"Charles always tried to make his wife and everyone else happy, he would buy her flowers every other day, and he would take her on nice walks and buy her nice jewelry. Whenever Charles went into the town he would always buy extra food and give it to the orphans on the streets, he helped build most of the buildings inside of the town, and everyone looked up to and respected him./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1ea941aff3e697c97d8286926dc78451" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ab41eef010b6e0d1015dfce301c06745"Charles and his wife had made quite the name for themselves they were always helping everyone. His wife often volunteered at the medical center to help the nurses gather supplies to heal the sick, she would also go to the library and read to the children. On a warm summer's night, Charles was walking with his lovely wife through one of the few places that was preserved from the wars that were happening./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ab41eef010b6e0d1015dfce301c06745" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dbe7e4a770a3bf27faecded728da57a5""If there was one thing that you could change about this war, what would it be?" He asked his wife. She answered simply, "I wish it was over." He agreed with her and they continued their walk in silence./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dbe7e4a770a3bf27faecded728da57a5" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6ae21b8fdc6f8e5c5c938d71a38f5f5a"They walked to their spot in the field where Charles had crafted a bench so they could sit down and watch the sunset. The bench was near a willow tree near a forested area surrounded by many different colored flowers there were pink, purple, red and yellow. Mary loved this spot very much because of all the different things she could see the different colored flowers, the drooping willow tree and the sunset./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6ae21b8fdc6f8e5c5c938d71a38f5f5a" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0df8b34ce90f2510a8af3b34ea27a680"The sunset most of all was her favorite she loved to watch the sky explode with different colors. At one point in time she wanted to be an artist but she could never get into the school because her and her family could never raise enough money for it. She settled on being a housewife and helping sick children and adults./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0df8b34ce90f2510a8af3b34ea27a680" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3693041f6fcc0d214ad11bb8270ae3c4"Charles noticed something was out of place near the tree, he didn't say anything to Mary though he didn't want to interrupt her thinking. He began to look around on the ground to see if he could spot anything, he noticed that there were flowers that looked to be pressed down as if they had been stepped on. He didn't think too much/ about it though because he knew that deer were notorious for being in this area after all he hunted around here for food often./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3693041f6fcc0d214ad11bb8270ae3c4" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b436bdc1b9d3d6956a4f9828afb068b5"The people hiding out around Charles and his wife let out a quiet sigh of relief when they saw Charles dismiss the stepped on plants. As they watched and waited for Charles and May to go home they started to get aggravated. They had been waiting around this area for a couple of hours; they had been watching Charles and Mary ever since they had moved into town a few years back. The mayor of the town did not like that a stranger walked into his town and gained the townspeople respect in a couple months while it took him years to build up that type of respect./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b436bdc1b9d3d6956a4f9828afb068b5" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bb85f4d21872ef375a0a75a9dca8b9dd"The mayor paid them to watch Charles and his wife until he felt the time was right to eliminate them so he could sweep in and be the town hero again. He hired a three man crew they called themselves the judgement, they were a small part of a larger ring. There were about 25 members in the group they each specialized in different things; heavy assault, espionage, interrogation, torture, and tracking./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bb85f4d21872ef375a0a75a9dca8b9dd" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a81f46dbd41da14dcd65fb0e73fbbde1"They were a very dangerous group each one of them had the strengths to fight 3 normal men alone. Their group had been blessed by the evil goddess Arimas the goddess of malevolent beasts. She had the symbol of the raven because they were a feared but simple beast. They prayed to Arimas that Charles would go home soon so they could complete their mission./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a81f46dbd41da14dcd65fb0e73fbbde1" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4774e7418e2247832241aa916eaa5b7b"The leader of the judgment was known by his name Dante. He was known worldwide for cutting off his entire enemy's heads, he was a traitor he went into camp one night took his axe that he was known for using and cut every single person's head off and putting them in a pile afterwards he set up some bottles and played bowling with the heads. His subordinates were named Ray and Joseph. Ray was known for his assassination and quick reflexes he often electrocuted his victims until they died just to listen to their screams, he knew this job was purely an assassination so he didn't have time or that. Joseph was the most sadistic person that Ray and Dante had met./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="640da52804f449ede0c6ea5cbd81219e"Joseph was never seen doing much at all except for polishing his prized sword but when they went on missions he had this insane grin on his face all the time. He was known for sawing off his victim's limbs and cauterizing the wound so that they couldn't bleed out. Dante was positioned about twenty feet behind Charles and Mary while Ray and Joseph were positioned around forty-five feet on each side. After about half an hour their goddess answered their prayers./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="640da52804f449ede0c6ea5cbd81219e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9fb6fb14a623348b44921d8ce972585f"Charles and his wife turned around and started to head to their home. On the way back to their house, Charles thought that there was something suspicious going on. He looked at their house and realized that one of the windows were broken./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="63822eae366c8e7bc0c5cad859d82050""Stay here. I'm going to check inside of the house for intruders." He told his wife. She nodded and started to look around to see if she could find any traces of the person who broke into their house./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="99a1a0967811bcfb949f15079a6b6ea8"As Charles entered the house he started to search for any overturned items. He also checked to see if anything was stolen from his family. After a while of searching he heard a scream and immediately ran back outside, only to find his wife on the ground with a sword pierced through her heart. . He ran over to her to find that she was struggling to breathe. Through teary eyes he tried to pull the sword out of her chest. She looked at him with dying eyes and with her last breathe she told him that she loved him. As he sobbed in rage and sorrow he went into his house and looked for a shovel to begin to dig a grave for his wife. With each shovel of dirt that he picked up he cried harder./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="99a1a0967811bcfb949f15079a6b6ea8" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fc6a5d678156b5d376efd42ce4918c2f"Eventually it got to the point where he couldn't see what he was doing and he hit himself in the leg and cut himself open. He was not concerned he was too far into his sorrow to care. As he gently lowered Mary's body into her grave he swore that he would find the people who did this and make them pay. After he buried his wife he went into the house and started to pray. He prayed for a safe trip to the afterlife for his wife. He prayed that he would find his wife's killer and end them. When he fell asleep he was sad and feeling broken inside./div 


	2. The Start of the Journey

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d293b475ee60769cd2bc38aae7d14b48"That night while he was asleep he had a strange dream. In this dream, someone was calling out to him. In this dream, he felt more rage in this one person than he did in the entire war. The person looked like him, but different at the same time. He looked older and more experienced. He looked like he had seen terrible things in his life and he radiated an aura of evil and anger but underneath there was peace and calm. It was truly mystifying. The next morning he got up and did the daily routine. He took a dip in the stream, ate breakfast, and then went to visit his wife at her grave./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d293b475ee60769cd2bc38aae7d14b48" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="01e51173a02edff9db47c90cc52c049d"He brought her favorite flowers and placed them on her grave. He told her that he would find her killer and try them for her murder. He went back to the field where he and his wife spent their last moments with each other and broke down into tears. He felt as if he couldn't live on without her but he knew that his soul wouldn't be able to rest until her murderer was found. Before he knew it, it was night again. After he made another stop at her grave and prayed again, he walked to his house and fell asleep./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="01e51173a02edff9db47c90cc52c049d" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="161f4a0178f9e263abf60740ef9ca429"He had another dream of that man again. He was calling out to him, calling him Charles the Conqueror. The man told Charles that his journey was only beginning and that there was going to be much more pain, disappointment and betrayal in the future and to beware of the Raven. He woke up in a cold sweat, and he felt threatened by the man that looked so much like him but looked so different at the same time. The aura he gave off wasn't of this world. It seemed like so much more. He was curious about what the warning, "Beware of the Raven", meant. When he was finally ready to get up, he went through his morning routine, which now included visiting his wife's grave site. He was hungry and realized that he was low on food, so he went into town to get more food./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d7054eeb76ddce025091e463a73ab170"He felt like having his wife's favorite stew that night to remember her. He bought steak, peas, carrots, onions and corn. Charles finished making the stew in a short amount of time. He got two bowls out and walked over to his wife's grave and sat down up front of it. He put one bowl of the stew on her grave and began to eat the other. He told her about the day that he had and how he felt about everything that was happening. He fell asleep a little bit happier than he had been throughout the day. Charles had another dream. In this dream he was able to communicate with the man./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ca63ef181333148559bf8d0e59a2307b" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ca63ef181333148559bf8d0e59a2307b""Who are you?" Charles asked./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ca63ef181333148559bf8d0e59a2307b" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9bff14f95fd997353736895992100d3c""I am the only god that heard your prayer." He replied./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9bff14f95fd997353736895992100d3c" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ed2e76aabd4d2662c2c6f1cc725657e8""Which god are you and how do I know you are a true god?" Charles asked again./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e5145f434610a8087f85bbcbc822e3ab" The god, angered by Charles question, let loose a powerful aura that made Charles feel like he had a mountain on his shoulders./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e5145f434610a8087f85bbcbc822e3ab" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="085d227b928b9a8d7c3e9b73dc3a1c74""I am the God of war and revenge; I am the god who heard your prayers for revenge against the ones who murdered your wife." The god of war stated./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="398c8810af8067c30e8c29c6b46510a9" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="398c8810af8067c30e8c29c6b46510a9""I do not want revenge!" Charles exclaimed./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="398c8810af8067c30e8c29c6b46510a9" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c0d28a894a2bd5656976d3baff88e542""You want justice; justice is simply a pathetic way of saying revenge. Be lucky I felt like listening to your request you pathetic mortal." The god of war bellowed. Charles looked down in sadness./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c0d28a894a2bd5656976d3baff88e542" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="46220c0a06df1e7b9fea0f53d544f7f9""I only want my wife's death to be avenged." He replied in a quiet voice./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="46220c0a06df1e7b9fea0f53d544f7f9" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="46220c0a06df1e7b9fea0f53d544f7f9"The god of war laughed at him./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="25d776fcdb32ce75cebdd7ced72fb765" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="25d776fcdb32ce75cebdd7ced72fb765""Your wife will be avenged and you will be the one to do it." Charles looked at the god/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="25d776fcdb32ce75cebdd7ced72fb765" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c26716e5123b1249b94c9396ef33c515""How am I supposed to do that? I am but one man with no way to track them." The god looked at Charles and replied/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c26716e5123b1249b94c9396ef33c515" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55026e62196bf0a060a5cd54636cf4d9""You will become my avatar. You will do my bidding and I will lead you to the killers."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55026e62196bf0a060a5cd54636cf4d9" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4a1a3a85e2d12b73ff7163ddb4fbaf61"Charles looked perplexedly at the god "How do I know that I can trust you to lead me to the people that killed her?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="edda31d87fc06236f264dc2cccec5461"The god simply replied, "You cannot, but you must place your faith in me to make sure I do the right thing. It is time for you to awake mortal. Your first assignment is in your room on a note. You will now be known as 'Charles the Conqueror'." The god then started to laugh evilly as he disappeared from the dream. Charles started to think about the changes that were going to be happening in his quiet, peaceful life. The next day Charles began to travel. He did not know where he was traveling to, but he felt like he needed to be some place different. He said goodbye to his life and promised that he would be back every couple of months to tell her how he had been. Afterward, he began his long journey. /div 


	3. The First Task

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="eb522d9cdad7412e41910191eddc6e2f"It took him three weeks to get to the new town where he felt that he was needed to be. He was walking into town when he saw a mob. They all had very angry looks on their faces. He spoke to the leader of the mob. He looked to be a man that was about 6 feet tall, had black hair and light blue eyes./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bb37d20dde1b1d99e9ddebc36dbb4f43""Why are you all so angry, sir? What is the need to form a mob?" Charles asked. The leader answered in a voice filled with hatred and malice/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9d3119e9f3120bd4dcef1006e203a09c""We are looking for the demon that has been plaguing this land for far too long. Today is the day that we finally slay the demon." He finished his words with a mighty yell and the mob behind him cheered him on, howling for the demons blood. Charles was perplexed. Was this what the god meant? Was he to slay this demon and begin his journey to earn his true name Charles the Conqueror?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aad6b1ba5ff677753f2ba0439f46957a""May I help you slay this demon, sir? And may I ask your name?" Charles asked with a hopeful tone in his voice./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="27b2bcbccfd4efade698344abf518b0a""Ah yes my name is Gordon, and yes, you can help us kill the demon. The more the merrier. Do you have any makeshift weapons on you? If not, I'm sure someone has one to spare." The mob leader said. As soon as the mob leader said that, the mob heard a mighty scream. Gordon laughed./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="27b2bcbccfd4efade698344abf518b0a" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="26477931cabb60795060aef2fa280f74""There goes the demon. Now follow us and watch us kill the demon." Charles followed the mob behind them a couple paces to make sure he didn't get killed because of the demon. He grabbed the stick he used for hunting fish on his travels to keep the demon out of reach from him. He heard yells of pain and someone crying. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Surely demons don't cry?/em Charles thought, becoming concerned with what the mob was doing. He pushed his way through the crowd./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="26477931cabb60795060aef2fa280f74" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="735cbf1f33f7fbf6b6126bcbe61657a1"When he got to the front, he stood with a horrified look on his face. It was a little boy with blue eyes and black hair on the ground being beaten by grown men with sick smiles on their faces the little boy looked to be about 4"3 he was laying in a pool of his own blood from all the abuse that the villagers had dosed out to him so far. He turned to Gordon and the mob and seen that all the people had the same smile on their faces and a look in their eyes that made him sick. He turned to Gordon./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="486ca3c3f4ce85685ee35d2765583ca2""Where is the demon? What are they doing to this little boy?" Charles asked. Gordon replied with sick glee./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="147f7baf8961e16a3438d8582b6d2bfb""This is the demon. Each year on this day we celebrate the saving of our village. One man saved many lives, but this em style="box-sizing: border-box;"thing/em was born after the demon was killed. It's the demon reincarnated." Charles looked horrified. He quickly hid his emotions and stuck his hand out/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="147f7baf8961e16a3438d8582b6d2bfb" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5c382a776936a7f2cc11fa57684263fd""Mind if I give it a couple swings then?" Charles replied in a dark calm voice. One of the people in the mob handed Charles a sword and smiled and told him to give that little demon what he deserved. Charles walked up to the kid, who had tears in his eyes. He looked no older than six./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5c382a776936a7f2cc11fa57684263fd" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f12932757a17e59a2a39f222222d1bb0"He said to Charles, "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry for whatever I did, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Charles looked at the kid and felt something snap inside of him. He told the kid "Close your eyes. This will all be over soon." Charles struck like lightning, moving faster than he ever thought was possible. He stabbed the two guys standing behind the kid in the heart and took their knives. He threw both of the knives into the mob and killed two people. He started to run towards the mob and, swinging the sword that was given to him back and forth like a rookie, he killed 7 different people before the mob realized what was happening. They formed a circle around him./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f12932757a17e59a2a39f222222d1bb0" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="58da707161bcd9994c87326efe735e06"Charles heard the god in his head say with a booming voice, "This is where your journey begins. Prove to me that you are able to be my avatar and I shall grant you a gift." There was silence in his head after the god said that. Charles was studying every person in the mob to see if he could see any noticeable weak points to break through and run away. Charles took his sword and held it up front of him not sure what to do with it as he had never used a sword before today. /div 


	4. The Apprentice

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e87c5bf3567719ee728f0dd19af00cf6"Gordon came out of the mob with a look of anger, shock and disappointment on his face./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e87c5bf3567719ee728f0dd19af00cf6" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ee33a739400b66e4f2eecc251373ba63""What are you doing?! Why are you helping this demon!?" he asked Charles in an angry voice./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ee33a739400b66e4f2eecc251373ba63" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0a5a54b15ca31fd1727a50b0c26def27"Charles looked at him with an equal look of hatred on his face and said quietly, "The only demons I see here is the scum I'm looking at, Gordon."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0a5a54b15ca31fd1727a50b0c26def27" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5a642534961a1f5a753e04a91c0a7440"Soon after he said that, one person rushed out from the mob and attacked Charles it was out of pure instinct that he was able to jump out of the way and stab the person in the leg. He looked at the person on the floor with pity before cutting his head off. The people in the mob began to run off until the only people left were Gordon and Charles and the kid that was unconscious on the floor in a pool of tears and blood. Gordon put his bat onto his shoulder and looked at Charles with the intent to kill him; Charles kept his sword up front of him so he would be able to block anything that Gordon did./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5a642534961a1f5a753e04a91c0a7440" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0916d576dfa0579b8bb8be37250a492"Charles prayed that his instincts would kick in again so he would be able to kill Gordon without being too injured. Gordon rushed at Charles swinging his bat in a downward motion aiming to crack his skull in half Charles dove to the side and rolled out of harm's way he jumped back up and looked at Gordon wondering why he was able to move so fast./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="919420f1160c0233ae3e73a2352d54bd"Gordon charged at Charles again this time swinging his bat from the side. Charles tried to jump out of the way but was hit in the arm he felt something break. Charles got up fighting the pain that was in his arm he rushed at Gordon holding the sword in the one good hand that he had and attacked he swung his sword aiming straight for Gordon's head but Gordon brought up his bat to block the sword before it hit him. Gordon threw a hard right hook and hit Charles in the face and broke his nose. Charles was barely conscious he had a broken nose and a broken arm he had to think of something. Charles stood up slower this time and began thinking he threw his sword as hard as he could at Gordon he bent down and picked up some dirt off the road and started to run towards him. Gordon just like Charles thought he would do jumped to the side to avoid the sword but was not ready for the dirt that hit him in his eyes temporarily blinding him./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="919420f1160c0233ae3e73a2352d54bd" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1babd2dd97036f9290d5a46fc3128db1"Charles then ran behind Gordon and picked up his sword and with his good arm swung it around and cut Gordon's calves open. Gordon screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. Charles put down his sword and rolled Gordon so his face was not in the dirt. He went and picked up Gordon's bat, he began to smash the bat into Gordon's knee caps smiling with sick glee as he heard Gordon yell in pain. He looked at Gordon with an insane smile on his face and with insanity in his eyes as he slowly began to bring the bat up and smash it on to his knees more. Charles who was in a place of happiness while he was doing this got bored of his knees and moved on to break Gordon's elbows. He began to smash the bat into Gordon's elbows repeatedly as he listened to the pain filled screams of Gordon and watching the blood fly off of the bat and onto the dirt around them./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1babd2dd97036f9290d5a46fc3128db1" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e464949bd62c7963453336e6baefb164"He looked at Gordon and muttered "There shall be no mercy for you, only pain, and if I see you in the afterlife there will be more pain for what you have done today is a sin and I will be the one who serves you justice."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e464949bd62c7963453336e6baefb164" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="318071216d21fdfec773997c76af0ea2"As he spoke those last words he took his one arm and brought it up still clutching the bat in his hand and smashed it onto Gordon's face repeatedly until felt satisfied with his work. He walked back over to the little kid and began to pick him up with is one arm and started to walk out of the town. No one tried to stop him no one got into his way. He got outside of the town and went into the woods and found a cave to sleep and heal in. As gently as he could he set the kid on the cave floor and he laid himself down a couple of feet away from him he feel into a deep dreamless sleep./div 


	5. Maximus

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6ea951e7ecd9d4ef8ac3fffda833c7e5"The next morning when Charles awoke he felt more refreshed and alive than he had ever felt, like something inside him opened he felt stronger and smarter. He went outside and began to search for something to eat so he and the kid could eat before they parted ways. As Charles walked back to the cave disappointed that he didn't find anything except for a couple of berries, he heard something approaching him from his right side. He began to act like he wasn't aware of the fact that someone or something was following him he continued to walk toward the cave until the thing that was following him decided to jump out and attack him, it turned out to be a hungry cougar that decided he wanted Charles for his next meal./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6ea951e7ecd9d4ef8ac3fffda833c7e5" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6d4e169b8046f716db83470be95977bf" Charles ducked onto the forest floor and rolled over to see the cougar fly over him. He began to run in the opposite direction of the cave to lead him away from the child. As Charles was running he heard the cougar start to catch up to him, he darted off to the left to try to slow the hungry animal down. He dove into a patch of bushes to try to hide from it for as long as possible he watched the animal stop running and begin to sniff the air looking for his scent. It seemed not to take the animal very long because it looked at the place where Charles was hiding and began to stalk towards him. Charles slowly started to look around to see if he could find a stick or branch on the ground to try to stall the animal some more with./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6d4e169b8046f716db83470be95977bf" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bd8befdb860c645cf8f160fa2a788803" He found a branch large enough to fit into the cougar's mouth so he waited for the animal to get closer. As the animal got close to him he darted out of the bushes and towards the animal, the cougar seemed surprised by this move and was confused for a split second. It was all the time that Charles needed he grabbed the branch in his good hand and swung it with all his might toward the cougar, it hit the cougar with a sickening crunch and you could see the branch broken as the cougar was on the ground in pain. Charles looked at the cougar with sad eyes he could see the many splinters inside of the cougar's fur and stuck inside its head. He decided to put the cougar out of its misery and stabbed down as hard as he could with the broken branch towards the cougar's heart./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bd8befdb860c645cf8f160fa2a788803" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="99162f7c050346f4cf4920fbb36b75eb"The cougar died and Charles had successfully found food to eat for him and the child. When he arrived back at the cave he saw the child stirring in his sleep he slowly started to open his eyes. At first the child had a look of confusion and then fear in his eyes until he remember what happened. He looked around slowly and spotted Charles he had a look of hope and gratitude in his eyes. Charles sat down quietly and began to skin and cut open the cougar he told the child to set up a fire so he could cook the meat./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="99162f7c050346f4cf4920fbb36b75eb" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c3be72253cf650d99778aa52e860d787"The child asked quietly "What is your name sir mine is Maximus thank you for saving me."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9ed29b1ce66c0cf46d98ab4b9c993174" Charles quietly responded "My name is Charles and it is my pleasure to save a young child such as you from those disgusting people."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9ed29b1ce66c0cf46d98ab4b9c993174" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="68d3dfb8bcfa99a756d562fbd4040803" They began to eat their food in silence, after their meal was finished Charles took the left-over meat and took it into the woods and threw it as far as he could so no wild animals would be attracted to their camp. When Charles finally got back to the cave he told Maximus it was nice to meet him and that he should go his separate way. Maximus looked depressed and begrudgingly left. Charles looking in the direction that Maximus was going and instantly regretted it, he saw Maximus walking slowly and sadly in the direction he believed that the village was in./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="68d3dfb8bcfa99a756d562fbd4040803" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="693c694aacaa90af8b41c08968091dee" Charles knew that if he let Maximus go alone he would not make it back to the village alive. Charles began to think he should take Maximus with him so he would be safe but at the same time Charles did not know what jobs he needed to do for the god of war he did not know if they were child friendly. He decided to bring Maximus along with him he wanted to make sure he was safe he had no doubt that the people in the village still held resentment towards him even after Charles saved him that probably made them hate him more./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="693c694aacaa90af8b41c08968091dee" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b08679b927097bc9e9210b3abfa6c5b8""Maximus" Charles started with a stern voice "come with me I will keep you safe for now on, we can learn from and with each other. Know that the path I take will be a path filled with bloodshed, you can choose to join me on that path or leave me alone on it."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b08679b927097bc9e9210b3abfa6c5b8" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e6674f90e6fb963e31ab6cf5ce81fc05"Maximus stopped and looked at Charles with hopeful eyes than he began to think about the changes that could occur in his life and if he was truly safe with this man. He then began to think of all the different things he could learn, he had made his choice/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e6674f90e6fb963e31ab6cf5ce81fc05" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a6cf18532d4410ea36b93e620f8f82cd" "Charles I choose to stay with you and join you on this path I will do my best to protect you and myself."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b748d103a127ad04b1f76aebaa9db62" Maximus stated with a confident voice. Charles looked at the child in surprise; he saw the fire and determination in his eyes./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b748d103a127ad04b1f76aebaa9db62" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2d5b3f673e63d31813ad1f299bdb5af7"Charles smiled at Maximus and nodded his head in the opposite direction "Come on then, this is the way we need to travel."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2d5b3f673e63d31813ad1f299bdb5af7" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ba90ea0572a4267b6904b38fc083b7e9" They began their journey into the land letting their feet take them where ever only stopping for food water and sleep. /div 


	6. Survival

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2e731e2e0ed9b0d87101ad0ef0b71993"One night Charles had another dream, he was underground with skeletons all around him, fire was everywhere melting the skeletons bones and slowly making their way towards him. They began to form a pillar that had a humanoid shape to it; he began to back away because the fire was becoming hotter and hotter. Out of the flames stepped out the God of War./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2e731e2e0ed9b0d87101ad0ef0b71993" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b40e7a0dada2d4dacd7c43e06f481b7"It was the first time Charles had ever been able to get a good look at him. The God of War was around 6"7 his eyes looked like pure flames. From the hair you could see through his helmet seemed to take on a brown color. He had a bulky stature and looked like he was ready for any sort of attack that would come his way. He wore black armor that looked like it had a golden dragon spiraling around it up to the shoulders where the head was sticking out so that the last thing his victims seen were the blood red eyes of the dragon. On his arms were bracers made from a material so dark it looked like the very light around it was being drawn in to it. His helmet resembled an old Spartan helmet; it was black with different designs on it. On his hands where gauntlets that looked like dragon claws, they were a dull gold color and looked sharp enough to cut solid rock./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b40e7a0dada2d4dacd7c43e06f481b7" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7434bdf8131582811f2fa57ec8aa94bc"His cape is what truly intrigued Charles though it was pitch black like his bracers, it seemed to move on its own and he never seemed to trip on it or be slowed down by it. Poking out from the top of the cape where two hilts of swords. They looked flawless, the handles of them looked like he was able to fit both hands onto the hilt and still be able to move them comfortably, the guard on the hilt looked like dragon wings spread out getting ready to take flight./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7434bdf8131582811f2fa57ec8aa94bc" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d96d1cab4571b69692be5805d8ff4995"Charles stared at the God of War with envy in his eyes, he was about to speak when the God let out a booming laugh. Charles, surprised by the sudden event jumped in fright he looked at the God with confusion waiting for him to stop laughing so he could get his next assignment. After the God stopped laughing he looked at Charles with a critical eye as if he was waiting for Charles to do something. Charles looked at the God waiting for him to speak; the God angered by Charles's stupidity told him to bow. Charles was angry but knew he was outmatched to the God of War, so he simply kept his head down while on one knee./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d96d1cab4571b69692be5805d8ff4995" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cfa61c575eb4a46443a7b2221a54ef4c""You have begun your path to peace and vengeance from here on out there will be more bloodshed and death than you can imagine." The God of War spoke. Charles stayed silent and kept his head down. "The gift I give you for killing those in the last town shall be my experience and my memories, you will have a better knowledge on fighting styles and have a more strategic mind, and you will have to train these skills in order to use them to their full capability." The God of War then smirked as he started to disappear from Charles's dream. Charles opened his eyes to see Maximus walking around the fire pit that they had made the other night; it looked like he had gathered more logs for another fire. Charles began to get up and began to feel the effects of his broken arm it had become very hard to move it and if he did he felt intense pain shoot up his arm./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cfa61c575eb4a46443a7b2221a54ef4c" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aac61a27b9cae707b59a8457863e00f8"He slowly stood up started towards the soon to be fire. On a separate log there were four decent sized fish that were skinned and waiting to be de-boned. Maximus looked and seen Charles walking over to the fire he stood up quickly and went over to help Charles walk. He quickly ran out of the cave and grabbed a straight branch and ripped a strip of bark off a new tree so he could make a makeshift splint for Charles's arm. Maximus watch as Charles sat down on the ground next to the fire pit. He walked over to him and asked him if he was ready to put a splint onto his arm so it could heal properly. Charles looked reluctant at first but soon realized that if he couldn't get through having to get a splint put onto his arm he would not be able to deal with any more pain that will happen in the future and ultimately would not bring the world towards peace./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aac61a27b9cae707b59a8457863e00f8" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b34a43e5f7905f4004b61a778c554d2f" After an antagonizing 15 minutes Charles could finally relax a little bit more, he watched as Maximus started to de-bone the fish like any pro would, you could see that he had done it many different times before. Charles stared in awe as he watches Maximus flawlessly cut open and take the bones out of each one of the fish. Charles began to put the logs that Maximus brought back into an arrangement that would make it easier to start a fire. After Maximus was done de-boning the fish he began to rub some sticks together by the logs to start the fire. After 5 minutes there was a blazing fire that would cook the fish to perfection. Maximus had two sticks in his hand large enough to hold two fish on one of the sticks he gave one of the sticks to Charles so that he could cook his fish. Charles held his fish over his fire waiting for it to cook he didn't like the silence that was lingering in the air so he started a conversation with Maximus./div 


	7. Whats a Nickname?

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="75c5154b3fcb20dab1b87fa1039170e8""Do you have a nickname?" Charles asked/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="75c5154b3fcb20dab1b87fa1039170e8" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7a9c430fb2596f36877e5a504ab486c7""What's a nickname" Maximus replied with curiosity in his tone./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7a9c430fb2596f36877e5a504ab486c7" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4432b93a0dae98cd2b765a588b007c1b"Charles looked at Maximus with surprise evident on his face, he didn't realize that this boy did not know what a nickname were most boys his age would know what one is and would have one. He started to wonder what type of childhood that Maximus had because he never talked about it. He decided that he was going to ask Maximus about his past after Charles got better and they began to Train./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4432b93a0dae98cd2b765a588b007c1b" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="529254e810918bfffbaec4a27e26436d"Charles replied after a couple of minutes "A nickname is something people give other people to make their names easier to say if you don't have one I can give you one if you wanted."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="529254e810918bfffbaec4a27e26436d" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b665b5d2eebb6a1eb8f4d5734d7cbabf"Maximus looked surprised and happy he quickly replied "No I don't have a nickname but you can give me one that would make me very happy."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b665b5d2eebb6a1eb8f4d5734d7cbabf" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="eb946b6242a929babda59424014fa54d""Max" Charles said simply./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="eb946b6242a929babda59424014fa54d" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="03d8df968cc99833c51d1f92d694c255"Maximus now known as Max looked ecstatic this had been the first time any one had ever actually taken an interest in him and given him a nickname, he had tears in his eyes when he started to think back to his childhood and realized how lonely he was as a child. Charles seen Max started to tear up and got very confused he wondered why Max started to cry. Max walked outside of the cave and began to cry harder. Charles eventually walked outside to see what was wrong with Max. When he walked outside the cave he seen that it was raining he seen max standing off to the side a bit with his head down. He walked over to him and started to talk to him./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="03d8df968cc99833c51d1f92d694c255" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1b911959fea9a399c64055fb0b007135""Is there something that's upsetting you Max?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1b911959fea9a399c64055fb0b007135" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ed9de7c63eb14fe518e675254981249e""No, it's just the first time that anyone has ever taken an interest in me or cared about me other than myself." Max replied in a depressed tone./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ed9de7c63eb14fe518e675254981249e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="31fd89211319d25584eb08114fb680c7"Charles looked more surprised he had thought this child had someone is his past life, someone to take care of him and look out for him but he was wrong. He wanted to ask so much more about his child hood but Charles knew once Max was ready to open up he would, so he would not push the subject until Max was ready./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="36c508b0d3ef493f2332835ff98a3c76"Charles did something he had not done since his wife died; he gave the small child a hug and let h/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="36c508b0d3ef493f2332835ff98a3c76"im cry into his shoulder. He told Max that everything was going to be alright and that he wouldn't have to go back to that life as long as Charles was alive. Charles had always wanted a son but he and his wife were never able to have one. They thought about adopting but they wanted to wait until the war was over so that he didn't grow up in a violent, desperate environment./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="36c508b0d3ef493f2332835ff98a3c76" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="52b2dbed36194677c1f0ccd7999dc8a3"After he was sure Maximus was done crying he ushered him back into the cave to make sure that he didn't get sick. Charles noticed that the fire was beginning to go out he walked over and put the rest of the logs onto the fire because he knew they would only need to be there for another night./div 


	8. Escape

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2fd3bbbd3b274a5a319f6755732748bb"Max went and lie down on the floor and fell asleep, Charles went and sat down the warm fire thinking about what had happened in the past couple of days. He lost his wife, he started his long trip, he saved a young child, and he got his gift from his master. His life went from perfect too bad to decent in a span of two weeks. Charles didn't realize that the fire was beginning to go out he looked at it and seen the fire down quite low. He went to lie down so they could travel tomorrow on to their next destination. He soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2fd3bbbd3b274a5a319f6755732748bb" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0866957a5580a95950a2fb06717acdf9"Several hours later Charles heard a loud thump in the cave. He sat up with a start and saw that there was a large rock in front of the entrance of the cave. He started to look around to see if there was any other way to get out of the cave. He couldn't see at all because the fire was out and he couldn't make a torch because he used all the firewood in their last fire. He sat their motionlessly waiting for his eyes to adjust as much as possible to the dark./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0866957a5580a95950a2fb06717acdf9" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="445320155538c03e5eb9a925ae6833e8"As they adjusted he could just barely make out the things in the cave, the ring that they dug around the fire pit, Max and the covered up entrance. As he was looking around he saw the smallest ray of moonlight breaking through the cave. It was towards the bottom of the left wall, he looked for some sort of rock or something hard to try to chip away at the wall with. He found a rock about the size of his fist and started to smash away at the side of the cave./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="445320155538c03e5eb9a925ae6833e8" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ff171c5fb80f535c34b68c3a2f02589d"Max awoke to the sound of loud knocks and began to panic. He looked towards to the sound of the knocks and seen the outline of Charles hitting something on the wall. Max looked around and noticed that is was almost pitch black inside of the cave and wondered what was happening. He was about to speak up and ask Charles what was going on before he heard a loud crash and seen rocks fall down from the side of the cave. He noticed that it got a lot brighter inside of the room, he looked at Charles and seen that he had blood on his hand from the rock digging into his skin each time he smashed it onto the wall. /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ff171c5fb80f535c34b68c3a2f02589d" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d58c2f9b2d6949a9469dcee8d491e1a3"Charles was panting heavily he had finally gotten the hole in the wall to grow larger but it took him quite some time and arm strength. He looked out at the sky and aw that it was around four o clock, he didn't know how he knew that but he would figure it out later. He looked back and saw that Max had woken up from his sleep./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d58c2f9b2d6949a9469dcee8d491e1a3" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bef5ff3b13d7deb38ec475185ee67b70""Go back to sleep" Charles says./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bef5ff3b13d7deb38ec475185ee67b70" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1876bd4776305c185124aa2b7beef96e"Max nods his head and lies back down. Charles goes over to his spot and lays down again falling back into a deep sleep. Max was staring up at the ceiling wondering exactly what happened and why Charles was chipping away at the wall with a rock. His eyes start to get heavy and before he knows it he falls back asleep. /div 


	9. The Nightmares Begin

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e89c301714d1774050ab06207139854d"Max dreams are filled with fire and blood; he feels the intense flames of the heat and feels the blood running down his skin. He smells the burnt flesh from all the bodies on the ground it makes him feels sick to his stomach. He starts to look around and sees that he is in a village. The ground is stained with blood there are body parts everywhere. In the corner of his eye he sees a glint of light he turns his head quickly and sees a sword lying in the dirt soaked in blood./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="17efaabcb09852944442690b4b58ef66"When he cast his gaze upon the sword he felt something some sort of connection to the sword as if he had seen it before. He bent down to pick up the sword before he does he sees a showdown quickly pass by. He turns around to see the outline of a tall man behind him; his eyes seem to be glowing with insanity. Before Max has any time to react the man plunges a knife into his heart./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="17efaabcb09852944442690b4b58ef66" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b0a7abc79f20a04f24fa8401599d621e"Right before the knife buries itself into his heart he wakes up with a jolt from his sleep. He sees Charles bending over to shake him from his sleep and sits up abruptly. Charles backs away slightly seeing that Max is in a panic, Max looks around frantically trying to make sure that the man that was going to kill him was not nearby./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b0a7abc79f20a04f24fa8401599d621e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="af7c0d3b59cbcfb5015144754d65e9b4"Charles slowly moved towards Max taking each step slowly as to not scare him any more than he already is. Slowly he saw as Max started to calm down he moved towards Max at a faster pace./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="af7c0d3b59cbcfb5015144754d65e9b4" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ffbba8379145bedfdf2148c11a54bca4""Are you ok?" Charles asks with concern in his voice./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ffbba8379145bedfdf2148c11a54bca4" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="491020def429ceb7266634a730889a77""It's nothing just a bad dream" Max says with uncertainty in his voice./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="491020def429ceb7266634a730889a77" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="79683dc5851565099c439babebe82899""If you want to talk about it I'm here" Charles says./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="79683dc5851565099c439babebe82899" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="644d7d0028273d46f7fc2b2520c713af"Max shook his head slowly; he got up and began to walk around the cave trying to get his mind off of his nightmare. He walked to the entrance of the cave and stood there taking in the fresh air. He stood out there for a few moments simple thinking about the turn that his life was making once again. Was he making the right choice in following this man, Charles said that he would protect him but is he absolutely sure that he can protect Max from all of the hardships ahead./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="45ab3370ffd2973229bfeeb2cddf5043"Charles saw that Max was staring outside just looking off into the distance and decided that he needed to deal with whatever was bothering him on his own; it would be the only way to get stronger. Charles gathered all of their supplies to get ready to leave the cave in a couple of hours to continue on their journey./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="45ab3370ffd2973229bfeeb2cddf5043" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="54f0ae62030c9dbc596ba9f7dea1f8ec"Max turned around and walked back towards the center of the cave and quietly started to help Charles pick up the stuff that was left. Soon there was nothing left on the floor of the cave so they walked out the front and began to make their way towards their next destination./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="54f0ae62030c9dbc596ba9f7dea1f8ec" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e0c4a4d152c676c501de95096a93f2d1"They walked for hours before finally finding a place to stay; they had found a small bed and breakfast. Charles gave the rest of their money which was only about twenty dollars to the receptionist; it was enough to get them one room with one bed he figured he would let Max sleep on the bed while he slept on the floor./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e0c4a4d152c676c501de95096a93f2d1" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9acdf59aee781e74b7efb5ab88f01ee1"The room number was 184 when they got inside of the room they seen that it had a bed and a couch and a small radio set. Max ran over and flopped down on the bed while Charles walked over and set their stuff down then sat on the couch. It was around 3:30 and Charles didn't want to stay inside for the rest of the day. He remembered the receptionist saying something about a festival that was going to start in about an hour./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9acdf59aee781e74b7efb5ab88f01ee1" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a51a876cb92975a861d8c5e27855b0d9"Charles and Max walked around town for a bit until they came to the towns square he figured that if they were going to have a festival it was going to be there. A little bit later many people started to show up to the square with decorations and wagons with many different games. Charles asked around to see if the people needed any help setting up because he and Max had no money left. Many of the people gladly accepted their help and paid them well after they had finished setting up. They helped about 4 people and each person gave them about $15./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a51a876cb92975a861d8c5e27855b0d9" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="956d844dd4ffbdc95dfffaf9d3bba751"When the festival started it seemed like no one was going to show up slowly but surely waves of people began to show up and after a while the entire square was packed full of people and their families. Charles made sure Max was next to him the entire time and took him to see a play that the people had scheduled./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="956d844dd4ffbdc95dfffaf9d3bba751" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="65023a26e929a75bbd038c52891fa4d6"Max loved the play it was about a young boy who lived on the street but fought his way through all his troubles and became a very rich and successful person. He admired the boy he wanted to be as successful as him he was more determined than anything to become a person that is very well known./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="65023a26e929a75bbd038c52891fa4d6" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fb8a99998287cabce0b0b19254b1c789"After the play Charles and Max went back to their bed and breakfast room and lay down to try and sleep so they could get up and train tomorrow morning. As soon as Charles hit the couch he was out but it took Max a longer time to try to sleep; he was afraid that he would have that dream again. Slowly his eyes began to betray him as they slowly sank down and he was forced into a deep sleep./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fb8a99998287cabce0b0b19254b1c789" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4d7f0c48182da8659ea7292baf23c86f"Max opened his eyes expecting to be inside of his room with Charles lying on the couch. He noticed that he was in his room but it was different it was on fire, he quickly jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door only to have planks of wood from the ceiling fall in front of the door. He quickly turned around and spotted the window he grabbed the radio set that was in the room and threw it at the window./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4d7f0c48182da8659ea7292baf23c86f" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2b887a4c4d7664c35477e2378c330a52"The window broke and lots of air was let into the room, He grabbed the sheet off of the bed and wrapped it around himself. He ran and jumped towards the broken window and started to fall when he hit the ground he felt a searing pain on his arm he knew that it was either broken or dislocated. He got up and ran he didn't know where he was running to but he knew that he needed to get away from that place get away from it. As he was running something pushed him to the ground, he rolled over and quickly looked up to see that it was the man from before. He had the same sick grin on his face with that knife in his hand./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2b887a4c4d7664c35477e2378c330a52" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3ac3d5952c4ca5791c8549869e8f73f6"Max could see the man better he was about 5"4 with black hair and blue eyes. His eyes were lit up with an insanity that people simply didn't have. His hands were about the size of small rocks. He was wearing a white t-shirt but you could see different stains on it many of them looked like they were blood stains. He was wearing dark blue jeans they had rips along the front and sides of them. He had black fingerless leather gloves that seemed to be melted to his skin. Max quickly begin to crawl backwards trying to put as much distance between him and the man as possible. It was useless it seemed for every inch he made up the man got closer and closer, the man started to sprint towards Max simply making up for lost time. Taking three big strides he reached Max in under ten seconds and he started to swing his knife. Before the man could stab Max a force knocked him backwards. Max who had closed his eyes when the man started to swing down slowly opened his eyes to see the figure of a man that looked like Charles standing up front of him. He had one of his arms extended forward and the other behind him as if he was guarding Max./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3ac3d5952c4ca5791c8549869e8f73f6" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5125e61f24073df4fc7a8dededcae0f4""What are you doing here" the man who protected him said with disdain in his voice./div 


End file.
